Total Battle Island
by GoldenRyuu
Summary: Chapter 2 is now up! Everyone's been reunited so now who will receive what Pokemon? Read and find out! R & R please!
1. Welcome to Haven City

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own TDI, that is Teletoon's and Cartoon Network's genius creation. However if I did, it would be awesome. I'm doing this out of mere pleasure and fun, because I love to write and TDI is amazing. **

**Author's note- Like I stated above, I'm doing this because I love to write. I've unfortunately have been bitten by the TDI bug, and once you've been bitten, you're consumed. I mean, I'm 17 for cryin out loud! Anyways, I've written other fan fictions for Naruto, but those are on my other account, which I forgot. I know it seems long, but it was neccesary. Feel free to give constructive criticism, and please review. And if you have ideas let me know. Thanks, and enjoy! **

**_Chapter 1: Welcome to Haven City_**

"Ahh, it's a wondrous, summer day. The golden sun gleams brightly, as puffy white clouds move along in the sky. The rolling tides of the sea bring a brisk, ocean breeze that blows through your hair. With the sand between your toes, and cool feeling of water rushing in and out, you wonder to yourself if anything could be better? Well, I'll tell you what's better; reality TV, baby! Haha, that's right! The name's Chris MacLean, as I'm sure you already know, the host of the hit reality show, Total Drama Island! Last summer, twenty two unexpected teens were dumped on the wretched island of Camp Wawanakwa to compete for $100,000. They participated in some of the most dangerous, craziest, and most grotesque challenges in reality TV history. Not only were there crazy challenges, but romances, feuds, and plenty of vomiting to add to the mix!" Chris begins before walking over to the giant dock.

"Total Drama Island was a monstrous success, with soaring ratings that would blow your mind. People couldn't get enough of their favorite teens, competing for the grand prize. Now a year has passed since those twenty two contests arrived on the dreary island, with man eating sharks, sand pits, and Sasquatchinakwa! Little did they know that little Ol Chris MacLean was going to come back to haunt their dreams! I stand here on Bleupoint Pier, and it is time to welcome back our campers from last season. This year we're going to do things a bit different. It is guaranteed to be 40x the more drama than last time here on Total…Battle…Island!

_**Cue theme music:**_

"We're back. This year we've decided to take a different turn. This year instead being on a dismal island, we're going to be in wonderful Haven City. It is a big city on a gigantic unique island. It is time introduce, or bring back our contestants from last time. Afterwards, I'll explain more about what they'll be doing,"

A big white boat pulls into the dock and down the steps walks a short girl with glasses and a wide grin. She no longer had braces and her hair wasn't tied up.

"First back is Beth," Chris announces.

"Hello Christh MacLean, itsth good to be back!" an energetic Beth replies. Next off the boat was King Sarcastic himself.

"Well this is sure to be as uneventful as the first go round. I can't believe I didn't catch that detail in the contract. Now I'm stuck with these low life, imbeciles again!"

"Noah," Chris said, "Welcome back dude," Noah didn't reply, instead he just walked past him. The beautiful, dumb blond was the next to jump off the boat. She ran up to Chris and embraced him in a hug.

"Hey Cameron, how are you!"

"Lindsay, for the last time, I told you its Chris!" an annoyed host corrected.

"Ooops, my bad," she beamed and went to greet the others.

"Next we have our runner up from last season, Gwen," Chris continued. The loner, Goth girl trudged of the boat and down the dock.

"I'd never pictured myself on reality TV again. At least it's not Camp Wawanakwa,"

"Must make you all _fuzzy_ inside, huh?" Chris asked. Gwen rolled her eyes and joined the other teens.

"Next we have the Codmiester!" MacLean stated. Off the boat was a techno geek.

"Yo, Chris! It's good to see you dawg. How you been?" he asked.

"Swell, Cody, swell," he said. Walking over to Gwen, whom immediately turned her back, Cody began to talk.

"What's up ladies!"

"You're not going to try to get with me are you? You know I'm dating Trent," Gwen declared in a harsh tone.

"Oh of course not, I respect that and I'm going to give you your space. You don't have to worry about me chasing after you," he assured her. Gwen glanced at him, one eyebrow arched.

"No seriously, you don't have to worry about me. Besides, I kind of already have a girlfriend!"

"You what?!" a shocked Gwen questioned. Beth walked up to Cody and placed a kiss on his cheek. He blushed slightly, wrapping his arm around her, as Lindsay aww'ed. "Y-you two are going out now? Since when?"

"Since Beth moved to my school. I noticed her in my physics class one day, strange huh? We began to hang out and now-

"He'sth my little Cody-Kinsth!" Beth cut him off. Gwen shuddered, a little sickened at the pet name, but she smiled anyways.

"Wow, I'm happy for you two. That's great," the Goth girl congratulated the couple. They grinned and watched the other contestants arrive.

"Yes, well, that is a bit of a surprise," Chris started. "Next we have Ms. Insanity, Izzy!" The crazy, red head didn't walk down the stairs, but instead lunged off of it. She did a triple back flip before landing perfectly.

"And Izzy sticks the landing, and the crowd goes wild! Whooooooo!"

"As energetic as ever, I see," the host said.

"Hi, Chris. How you been? Put it there?!" she said holding her hand out. The host did so reluctantly and began to shake in shock. His hair began to stand up.

"Yo, what the heck, my amazing hair!" he cried out in frustration, trying to fix it.

"Wow, Chris," she mused holding up the shocking device on her hand, "That's the oldest trick and you fell for it!" she laughed in her annoying and strange style.

"I don't think it's supposed to hurt that much though. Anyways, next we have Leshawna, people!"

The big black, teen walked of the boat, grinning. "What's up, ya'll! Leshawna is back in da house, and I plan to win this time, you heard!" She went over to hug Gwen and Lindsay.

"Next we have-

"No need for an introduction Chris. I'm sure everybody knows _me_," the raven-haired queen bee interrupted. She took off her sunglasses and scowled at Gwen and Leshawna.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone knows how who_ you_ are!" Gwen lashed out.

"Ugh, great! I have to deal with Goth girl, wannabe gangsta girl, and the two dim-witted, coconut heads again!" Heather insulted.

"Hey, we are not dim-witted coconuts!" Lindsay shouted. "Wait, chocolate comes from nuts?" Leshawna shook her head and Beth slapped hers.

"Yeah, my point exactly!" Heather finished off before isolating herself from the group.

"Well it would appear as if the rivalries are a blaze like last season. This should be good for ratings!" Chris said throwing two thumbs up. "Next, we have the music man, Trent," Off the boat was Trent, carrying his ever so precious guitar.

"Hey Chris, what's up?"

"Nothing but the sky, my friend," the host pounded fists with him. He walked over to Gwen, whom had flushed red already. He didn't even say anything, but instead she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She planted a soft kiss on his lips, not a long one, but not swift. About a month after TDI, they found out that they only lived about two miles apart in different towns. They made a commitment to see each other on the weekends, sometimes more. They were going to go to the junior prom together, but Gwen's dress got ruined in a horrible accident, so instead they went to a concert. That was when Trent officially asked Gwen to be his girlfriend, presenting her with a stunning ring.

"It's good to see you, white boy," Leshawna slapped him on the back. "Guess you two have been inseparable huh?"

"You can say that," Gwen said, kissing him again on the cheek.

"Aww, that's soo sweet. I just wish Taylor would get here faster. I miss him a lot," Lindsay droned.

"His name is Tyler, Lindsay. And didn't you ever see him after TDI?" Trent asked.

"Well, I did once, at a football game. It was his team versus ours in the quarterfinals. You wouldn't believe how good he got. He was their starting QB," she explained. There was a long pause before everyone erupted into laughter, including Heather who had overheard. "No, it's true. He's good now. He led his team to victory with three passing touchdowns. Too bad they lost in the next round,"

"Oh come on Lindsay, you expect us to believe that?" Cody questioned.

"Whatever, believe what you want. Anyways, I could barely talk to him after the game. I got his number, and I was about to kiss him, but he got dragged off. Other than that, I never saw him. We just texted and talked on the phone,"

"Thatsth too bad," Beth said.

"Yeah yeah, a real heartbreaker!" Chris disrupted rudely. "Next we have Justin," Off the boat was the silent hunk, whose teeth sparkled brightly in the sunshine. All the girls melted as he slowly walked past them. A long sigh by the guys followed soon after.

"We also have the winner from last season, Owen!" The big, lovable oaf ran down the stairs and onto the dock.

"Alright baby, round two! It's great to see you guys again, I missed you," he hugged everyone except Heather and Justin. Izzy grappled him in a bear hug, impressing, lifting him off the ground. "Wow, Izzy, you're stoked to see me. And you're as beautiful as ever,"

"So are you!" she beamed clambering up his back and sitting on his shoulders.

"Well, that was all of the Screaming Gophers from TDI. Now for the rest of the campers that were from the Killer Bass," Chris announced as the second boat pulled up. "Give a warm welcome to Duncan everybody!" The juvenile delinquent was off the boat in a flash. He began stretching his arms and flexing.

"So it's time for another round, huh? You guys better go ahead and give up. I'm taking this season," he confidently declared.

"You got another thing coming if you think we'll give up easily, tough guy," Heather sneered.

"Good, that means I'll have a better challenge," he smirked, high fiving Chris. Next off the boat was Eva, who ran straight at MacLean throttling him by the neck.

"You cretin, how dare you bring me back! You're lucky I'm in a good mood, otherwise I'll, I'll…….She released the host, rendering him to crash to the dock below. The other campers, minus Duncan, looked upon with frightened expressions as Chris rubbed his aching backside. Eva took in a deep breath and finished, "severely hurt you," At that she merely walked away, none of the campers daring to look at her as she passed. Chris was slow to his feet.

"First my hair, now my back, what's next?" he grumbled. "Harold everybody," The martial arts nerd exited the boat.

"Ahh, yes. It's time to put my sick skills to the test again," a positive Harold said joining the group. Though they had broken up, Leshawna went over and hugged him.

"Dudes and dudettes, it's time to get this party started!" the lively nice guy exclaimed rushing off the yacht.

"Geoff, my man, how's it hangin!" Chris gave him a high five.

"Oh, it's all good. It's good to be back. I missed all of you guys. This place has such a nice feel to it. Not like Camp Wawanakwa," he replied. He went over to high five everyone except Heather, although he did at least say hello.

"Next we have our gentle, animal lover, DJ,"

The strong, black teeb stepped off the boat, holding the ever so cute, Bunny, in one arm, petting it with the other. "What's up guys," he said with smile.

"DJ," Chris began, "I can see you're still attached to that rabbit,"

"Hehe yeah," he chuckled. "I'm happy my parents allowed me to keep him. Especially after what happened to my last pet,"

"What happened?" Duncan questioned.

"Eh, I'd rather not talk about it. It wasn't my fault though,"

"Yeah, that's what they all say," Noah smart-mouthed.

"Next we have the best female friends for life, Katie and Sadie!" Chris proclaimed. The overly animated girls skipped off the vessel.

"Eeeeeeee, we are sooooo stoked to be here, right Sadie?" the tan girl exclaimed.

"Oh totally, this going to be sooo totally F.U.N!" the pale, fat girl agreed. Several of the campers shook and hung their heads in embarrassment; however Geoff pulled them both in either arm.

"Yeah that's right! It's going to be fun!" he waved his cowboy hat in the air.

"Woooohooooo!" the three of them shouted in unison.

"Well, some people seemed siked to be here. Let's see how Ezekiel thinks," Chris introduced. The prarie boy was very reluctant to walk down the stairs. He was still wearing his golden bling.

"Well, hopefully this won't be as short-lived as the last time, eh?" he said walking over to the big group, in particular hugging Sadie. During the time after TDI, Ezekiel had begged his parents to allow him into public school. There he began to understand the real world more and changed his ways. On top of that, he discovered that Katie and Sadie went to the school in his district, as well as DJ. The four of them had become good friends. Ezekiel had especially got tight with Sadie, and developed a crush on her. However, he had yet to reveal his feelings for her, despite all the help from Katie and DJ. In addition, he began lifting weights more often, and got much stronger since TDI.

"Next up we have our surfer gal, Bridgette," The blond, vegetarian walked off the boat, gleaming.

"Hey, guys, how you been?" Geoff ran up to her, swiftly picking her up in one motion and kissed her. Everyone, even Chris cheered for them.

"Bridge, it's great to see you," Geoff said.

"But we just saw each other a few minutes ago," she pointed out.

"True, but I still missed you," he replied.

"Aww, that's so sweet," she cooed, this time kissing him back. This time it evolved into a make out session, and Chris had to intervene.

"Ok, you two love birds, you can continue that later," he ripped them apart. "Tyler, people!" The jock ran off the boat with a football.

"Yo, DJ, catch," He threw a perfect spiral that almost seemed to slow down for a split second, so everyone to gaze upon its beautiful motion. It hit DJ square in the chest, and almost knocked his breath out. Several people gasped in astonishment.

"Yo man, that was a bullet," Geoff said.

"I told you he was good now," Lindsay said running up to the now talented jock. Tyler was no longer in his red attire from the first season, but instead was wearing a blue and white letterman jacket, with a red "17" on one sleeve, and an eagle on the other.

"I told them you got good, Tyler, but they didn't listen to me," Lindsay kissed him on the cheek.

"Sweet, you got my name right," he responded. They walked up to the big group, hand in hand.

"Great, Beth looks better, Ezekiel's stronger, and now Tyler can throw," Gwen began. "I suppose Courtney went punk now," A few people gasped and Duncan mentioned something about princess looking beautiful. "Yep, I guess I was right" she didn't even have to look.

Courtney was wearing an electric blue shirt, with a black heart, surrounded by white flames in the middle. She also had an open, small white hoodie and black pants. In addition, she wore a studded belt and wristband. Other than that, she looked the same, no piercings, and no tattoos. Her hair was a bit longer and there were some black strands though them.

"Wow, Courtney, I must say I like your new threads," Chris complimented.

"Really, thanks. I figured I give it a go," she replied.

"Duncan must've got to you, huh. I don't see any piercings though," Chris continued.

"Well, actually, Duncan hasn't seen me like this until now and…" she pulled up her shirt to reveal a belly button piercing.

"Yeah, this is officially weird," Gwen said. Trent nodded in agreement. Courtney walked up to the dumbfounded Duncan, his mouth hanging open. Geoff had to close it for him.

"Wow, Princess," he finally began. "I honestly didn't think you were going to do that, especially the ring,"

"It goes against everything I believe in, but I unfortunately fell under your rebellious spell," she admitted. "And stop calling me princess!" Though she had changed her physical appearance, she was still the same old Courtney inside. He wrapped his arm around her and she surprisingly didn't pull away. Harold could feel her intense gaze, and dared not to meet her fiery eyes. She was still harboring on how he tainted her chances of winning on TDI.

"Ok, people. Now that everyone is here, I can explain what you'll be doing this summer," Chris said. All the whispering and small conversations dwindled down to listen to the important news.

"As you can see," the maniacal host started. "We are not in Camp Wawanakwa. In fact this place is practically the exact opposite of that dreary but hilarious island. Well it was hilarious for me anyways!"

Many of the teens rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, we are on Bleupoint Beach in the wonderful Haven City you see behind you," All the campers in unison swiveled their heads to gaze upon the city behind them. Startled, many of them gasped in amazement. Haven City was a beach city, with palm trees all around. It looked like a mini version of Miami on an island. It was breathtaking, and the island seemed to go one for many miles. They could see a protruding mountain in the distance. It was actually a dormant volcano.

"This place looks awesome. I can get used to being here for eight weeks. This is the kind of vacation we should've got last summer," Bridgette said.

"Yes, this place is awesome, more many reasons. For one, it is highly unique, for there are things here that are not in any other place in the world," Chris said.

"Like what?" Beth asked.

"I think I'll let my little friend here tell you," Chris smirked, holding up a red and white ball. Tossing it up, the campers looked on, as a flashing bright light was emitted from the sphere.

"HAUNTER!" a gigantic purple apparition screeched immediately after being released.

"Eeeeeeeeek," most of the girls and DJ shrieked, cowering behind Owen.

"Hau, Hau, Hau!" the ghostly taunted as it high fived Chris, its hand going through his.

"Wh-what the heck is that thing?" Gwen stammered.

"This, my friends, is a Haunter. You see, this island is unique because in addition to regular animals here, there are these creatures with special powers, known as Pokémon. There are many species and types. My friend, Haunter, here is a ghost type Pokémon," the host explained.

"So what do these stupid creatures have to deal with us?" Heather asked. Haunter seemed miffed by this and began to form a black and purple orb in its palms, but Chris interceded.

"I'm glad you asked, Heather. The title for this year's competition is "Total Battle Island". The thirty two of you will obtain and train your own Pokémon. You'll do combat with your fellow peers, and compete in a final tournament at the end of the summer, to see who takes the grand prize of half a million dollars. Plus, you win benefits for your Pokémon, like TMs, berries, etc. This will test you teamwork skills and your skills as a trainer. It will also test your patience, which must be required if you're partner is to become the elite Pokémon on TBI,"

"Wait a minute, you said there are thirty two of us," Lindsay pointed out. "But there's only…" she began counting the people there as well as on her fingers. "Let see twenty two. There are only twenty two of us,"

"Wow, that's a…shocker. I'm surprised you actually got that right. You're correct; I did say there will be thirty two of you. Which means-

"There's going to be ten new additions. Great, just what I need. More losers to deal with," Heather snapped.

"Oooo, if you don't shut your mouth right now, I'm gonna!" Leshawna was about slap the master strategist, however Trent and DJ held her back.

"Funny you say that, Heather" he started with a wide smile, "Because these ten newcomers aren't necessarily weaklings. In fact, they are the top ten finalists of the October Fest Tournament here on the Island last year. Afterwards, we hit them up to see if they wanted to enter TBI, and they gladly all accepted,"

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that we have to start from scratch, while these ten newcomers already have a major advantage on us? That's not fair," Trent complained.

"Huh, since when was Chris ever fair?" Gwen reminded him.

"Don't worry, most likely they'll show ya'll the ropes, but you'll have to learn most of it on your own. Just don't get on their bad side. So, it's time to introduce the first of our ten newcomers, Layla,"

This time they merely walked up the steps onto the wharf. She was a bit shorter than Katie, but taller than Sadie. She had light; chocolate skin with amber colored eyes. Her ruby hair was tied up into a bun, with a few loose bangs that flowed past her eyes. She wore a sleeveless, ruby top with white writing that said "Spicy" vertically up. She also wore jeans and a crimson, stone necklace.

"Hey, guys. The name's Layla, but people call me Amber, which is actually my middle name. I guess it's because I simply love the color red and it fits my personality. Hope I get to know you all well!" she greeted.

The next person to walk up stood at about five feet nine inches. He was dressed neatly, with his solid, dark green polo and khakis. He had black rimmed glasses in front of forest green eyes. His sideburns were trimmed neatly, just passing his ears, and his brown short hair was neat as well. He also had a paintbrush above his left ear.

"Hello, the name's Leonard, and it's a pleasure to meet you all. Don't let my calm nature fool you, because I'm gonna paint a masterpiece out of this competition," he stated.

Duncan coughed, "Lame!" A couple of people chuckled. Leonard merely smiled and nodded his head in an "Okay, I got you!" kind of way.

"That's Leonard, people. Next up, is Mariah!" Chris introduced. A short girl cautiously tipped toed onto the dock. She two wore glasses that were over sparkling and stunning silver eyes. Despite her age, she had unorthodox snowy, white hair, which was tied up into a ponytail. Her hands here stuffed into the pockets of her open, lavender hoodie. She wore a white shirt under and dark blue jeans. She stared at the ground as she spoke.

"H-hello," she murmured, not really loud enough for anyone to hear. Chris leaned over to whisper to her.

"Talk louder and start with your name," Leshawna and Gwen looked at each other.

"I'm Mariah and I-I well…There was a long paused. Her morbid shyness was consuming her quickly, as if she were a sumptuous chocolate bar.

"Yo, it's nice to meet you, Mariah!" Geoff tried to cheer her up. Mariah merely lifted her head and walked to join the other newcomers. Geoff shrugged at Bridgette and DJ.

"Ok, you must excuse her. She's well, I'm sure you can tell," Chris said. "Now it's time to introduce the winner of October Fest, Lance!" On to the deck was a confident looking guy at about six feet tall. He had a bit of a smirk on his face, and he had a light tan, skin tone. He had died, dark blue hair that slicked back a bit past his neck, with a few bangs hanging in front of his face. His icy, blue eyes were like sharp daggers, piercing those whose eyes dared to stare at him. Even though it was about 70 degrees, he wore a long, black coat, the collar flipped up, with a midnight navy shirt and some black jeans. One his short was the symbol of a dragon. Despite the confident, almost arrogant atmosphere he gave off, he was composed when speaking.

"Good morning, my fellow challengers. I'm Lance, and I can't wait to face all of you. Good luck, however, because you'll be needing it," Several of the campers scowled at this; however Heather couldn't take her eyes off him. It was as if she were mesmerized. She finally snapped out of it.

The next person bounded up to the docks, quickly. She was average height and had semi-long blond hair. Her aquamarine eyes blended perfectly with her pearly smile. Her cheery and bubbly attitude was just has bright as her apparel. She wore a pink top, with a golden star made out off jewels embedded in the middle. She also wore light, blue jeans that too were embedded with jewels. Not only that, but she was holding in her hands what seemed to be a small, brown fox.

"What's up people? I'm Kristene. It's so great to be here! We're gonna have a rockin time and get to know each other so well. I can't wait to enhance my trainer skills. Oh, this is my Eevee, by the way. I call her Serenity though. Isn't she just adorable?!"

Katie, Sadie, and Lindsay couldn't resist the cute face and ran up to pet her. "She's sooo amazingly cute. I hope I get one!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah, me two. It would be awesome if we all got an Eevee," Sadie agreed.

"Yeah, wouldn't it?!" Kristene responded.

"Oh great, now we got another overly-cheerful person. At least she doesn't have a clone or sister," Gwen mumbled.

"Actually, she does have a twin sister," Chris added. "But you'll see her a bit later. Next we have, Tony!"

Walking up to the wharf was a guy at about Geoff's height. He had spiky, black hair and brown eyes. He was tan skinned, Hispanic to be precise. Regardless of the weather, he wore a red and white scarf and yellow goggles on his forehead. He was wearing a tight yellow and red shirt, like under armor, and some ripped blue jeans.

"How's it hangin cast of TDI. I gotta say, you guys were hilarious and some of those stunts were absolutely outrageous. Anyways, like Chris said, I'm Tony. I love to shred the snow, hint why I'm wearing a scarf and goggles! I'm also into scuba diving and I'm trying surfing. Hope you guys are ready, because I'm gonna freeze you in your tracks if you're not careful!" he chuckled gleefully. Bridgette smiled at him, and after he threw two thumbs up. She'd know she'd become friends with this guy.

"So now we have May," Chris presented. Another average sized girl entered Bleupoint. Her jet black, wavy hair wafted in the breeze, as her green bangs fell above her eyes. They were hazel nut and she possessed fair, peach skin. She was sporting a black shirt that read "Plant A Seed" in gigantic letters. The inside of the letters however created a puzzle picture of the earth. She wore a white skirt and contained a scarlet flower in her hair.

"Hello, fellow adolescence. I'm May and I'm glad to be here," she grabbed the flower in her hair and inhaled the smell before putting back in place. "Isn't the aroma of sweet flowers just, intoxicating?!" No one really answered, but she didn't care and shrugged. Duncan whispered something to Geoff, whom began laughing. "Is something funny?" she demanded.

"What exactly does your shirt mean by "plant a seed"?" Duncan snickered. May's mouth fell open, obviously getting what he meant. She closed her eyes, and stormed off, while a lot of the guys began laughing. Courtney however didn't find this amusing and slapped him on the head.

"What's your problem? You're so immature!" she snapped.

"What?" he began. "Princess, I was just messing around. Besides, it's you who I love," he grabbed her in a hug, however she shoved him off.

"Pig!" she insulted, dusting herself off.

"Haha, this is just so rich. I'm gonna love this season!" Chris was still laughing himself. "Kenneth, everybody!" He was pretty tall, probably about six feet, four inches. He had a dark, golden shag as well as dark golden eyes. He wore a brown short sleeve, button up shirt, with a tan eagle in the bottom right corner. His tan shorts came a bit passed his knees to reveal sandals. He also had a chain hanging out of his left pocket, where his left hand was buried. He sighed before speaking.

"I'm Kenneth, but I suppose you can call me Ken. I used to play basketball, but I don't anymore. I guess it's because it was such a drag and it annoyed me that our team never won, and I was the best on the team. Well um, yeah I guess I'll get to know you all. Hopefully it won't be a drag," he finished before joining the newcomers.

"Next we have Kristene's twin sister, Sonya," The girl that trudged up however looked nothing like her bubbly sister. Her hair was died purple, her bangs dangling and covering her right eye. She wore a black top, with a picture of the moon and a howling wolf. She also had fishnet on her arms as well as fingerless gloves. Her skirt was dark violet. The only thing bright about her, were her eyes, or only shown eye, which were aquamarine like Kristene's. There was also a piercing above it.

"There's no way you're related to Kristene. I mean, she's all happy and cheery and you're all…well you," Gwen commented.

"Look at yourself, Goth girl! I don't think you should be talking!" Sonya snapped.

"At least I don't look like I'm possessed by a spirit or something!" she shot back.

"I'll make you into a spirit if you don't shut the h- Leshawna and Kaitlin stood between the feuding girls, which were close to lashing out at each other.

"Oh, come on. You're interrupting a perfect girl fight!" Duncan complained.

"Shut up, you moron," Eva retorted.

"Ladies, ladies. You can rip at each other throats later. Or more preferably let your Pokémon battle it out later. Although, this fight would be good for ratings, it's only the first day," Chris declared. "Now it's time to introduce our final but certainly not least competitor for TBI. One of the final four from October Fest, here's Denzell,"

His skin was fair, not too dark, but not light brown either. At about five feet eleven inches, his long, black dreads went past his shoulders, to his chest. Most of them went back however and only a few strands acted as bangs. His mysterious dark, fuchsia eyes were like a thick jungle, making you lost in thought if you stared at him. He was wearing an orange shirt, which also included a black and white symbol of a dragon. However, his was more of a Chinese dragon, opposed to the tribal one on Lance's shirt. He wore a reversible open, black vest, which had white trim, the collar flipped down. He displayed dark blue pants and black and orange fingerless gloves. In addition, he wore a small, silver chain.

"What's up guys? Denzell's the name and it's great to be here. I was pretty close to winning in the last tournament, so I'm going to work harder this time to achieve my goal. So you better watch out, especially you, Heather," he pointed to her. Everyone swiveled to look at her surprised expression. "I know you'll most likely be my hardest competition next to Duncan. I watched TDI enough to understand how you undermined the game. I must say I'm impressed, but I do not approve. I look forward to our future battle," He finished with a smirk and some people began to laugh, for Heather was still in shock. He'd had just called her out, and they hadn't even received their Pokémon yet. As he went to join the other newcomers, he glanced at Katie for split second. When she noticed he smiled quickly and turned his head.

"Ok, so that's that people. Now that we all know each other, it's time to get this party started. While your bags are being taken to your sleeping quarters, you'll follow me to the main battlefield, where several of your challenges will take place," Chris said.

"Wait, are you saying that we'll be training Pokémon, battling people, and still be participating in challenges?" Courtney asked.

"That's what I'm saying. It wouldn't be a show without crazy challenges, wouldn't it? Don't worry you'll see soon enough, but it's time we make our way over there. I'll explain how you'll receive your Pokémon. Also there is a confessional booth, or should I say tent for you to speak your mind to the world. And don't worry Courtney, no one gets voted off on TBI, so there will be no rigging of votes,"

"Thank you," she said politely although glaring at Harold.

"Awe man, you mean there's gonna be no marshmallows?" Owen complained.

"Don't worry, big guy, there will still be marshmallows, just not how you think. Ok, let's get going people," Chris began to lead the way.

**Confessional Booth: First Impression of Newcomers**

_**Owen:** Oh yeah, I'm so stoked to be here, hahaha! All the new guys seem nice, but that Lance dude seems a bit scary if you ask me._

_**Gwen:** At least there are no flies. Well, I don't have much of an opinion on any of them yet, except for that Sonya girl. She needs an attitude adjustment._

_**Courtney:** They all seem like formidable players, especially that Denzell guy. But that won't stop me from winning this thing!_

_**Duncan:** These guys don't look so tough. I mean you have another Goth girl, another clone, an environmentalist, a painter…This should be a piece of cake._

_**Leshawna:** I gotta give Denzell some props for calling Heather out like that. That was pretty funny_

_**Heather:** Who does that Denzell guy think he his? Well, he did impress me and he's not afraid, that's a good quality. Lance however…has a dreamy look in her eyes, but quickly snaps out of it…Well, he won October Fest, so he'll be a force to be reckoned with. Falls back into dreamy state._

_**Noah:** I was expecting someone who's intellect was on the same level or close to that of my own, but I can see know that that's not reality. These people have just as much brains as a dead squirrel. The only people I possibly consider a threat would be Lance and Leonard. They at least seem competent; of course I'm probably just kidding myself._

_**Justin:** looks at himself in a mirror and winks._

_**Trent:** I hope I can get on these guys good side, they all seem nice. Sonya was kind of harsh though._

_**Bridgette:** Lance is the only one that concerns me, everyone else seems cool, especially that Tony kid._

_**Geoff:** Dude, I think that Mariah girl is a bit too shy. She needs to go to a party for real, Woooohoooo!_

_**So that's that. What Pokemon will the campers receive? Who will make friends with our ten newcomers? Will old rivalries clash or will they settle their differences? Will I be able to fix my amazing hair? All of this and more will be revealed next time on Total...Battle...Island! **  
_


	2. I ChooseYou? Part 1

**Disclaimer: I still do not in any way own TDI, that is Teletoon's and Cartoon Network's genius creation.  
**

**Author's note- Yeah, I know it's been a while, but hey, I'm not just going to go away easily. Hehe, this chapter's a bit shorter. Please Read and Review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Enjoy!**

**Last time on Total Battle Island... the campers return this summer to Haven City, a beautiful place that was quite the opposite of what they were expecting. Also ten newcomer joined the dysfunctional group of teens. So now that everyone has been reunited, what surprises are in store for them. Find out today on Total...Battle...Island!**

**Cue theme music  
**

**Chapter 2: I choose…You? Part 1**

The sun was directly overhead now, the temperature nice and moderate. Though they were a bit of ways from the shore, the thirty two contestants could still hear the rolling tides, and the singing gulls. People were having their own small conversations. Trent, Gwen, and Leshawna were chatting about what kind of music they liked. Geoff was holding Bridgette, kissing her endlessly. Owen was talking about how he one time wrestled a gorilla at the zoo and Izzy was blabbing on about how she accidently made a building collapse.

"Are we there yet?" Heather complained.

"We haven't been walking for that much time and yes, we are here. It's just beyond this hill," he stated. Sure enough, when they climbed over the hill, they came to discover a massive battling field, as well as a giant beach shack. There was also the confessional tent and not far in the distance were two nice beach houses.

"This, my friends, is The Battle Lodge. This is where you guys will practice against each other, as well as participate in challenges. It's time to get this thing started, baby! It's time for you to receive your first Pokémon," Chris said.

"All right, this is going to be awesome!" Owen exclaimed. "Give me five?" he held his hand up to Duncan, whom ignored it. Afterwards, Geoff and Tyler gave him a high five.

"So, how exactly is this going to work?" Ezekiel asked.

"Like most trainers, you'll have to catch and train your own Pokémon. There will even be days solely for training and catching. Basically on those days you can do whatever you want," Chris began.

"Anything we want?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, yes technically. This isn't a desolate island. There's a mall, restaurants, Movie Theater, a bowling alley…

"A bowling alley, are you serious?!" Tyler questioned, incredulously.

**Confession Cam: Are you serious?**

**Gwen:** I think I'm really going to like this place!

"Yep, this island basically has it all, and more. You guys are welcome to tour the island as you please. However, I advise you to at least be competent enough to train your Pokémon, if you don't want them to lag behind. You have to have at least three for the tournament finale anyways," the host continued.

"So we have freedom, but we have to use it wisely?" Courtney asked.

"Exactlamundo!" Chris affirmed. "Now, like I was saying, most trainers catch their own Pokémon, most even are given their first,"

"So we get to choose our own Pokémon?" Duncan guessed.

"Well……not exactly!" the host snickered.

"Of course, there's always a twist," Noah imitated Chris's voice.

"We figured, that is me and the producers, would allow you to "choose" your Pokémon, without really choosing it, with this," he said. The campers glanced over as a big, spinning ticket machine was being pushed, by the ever so infamous Chef Hatchet.

"Wait, you're still here?" Eva snarled.

"Yes, little missy, you got a problem with that!" he boomed. Eva, whom usually would yell back, froze and didn't reply.

"Now, it's time for you to pick your victim, I mean, loyal partner," Chef said. "You're first, tubby!" he pointed to Owen. He anxiously ran up and started to crank the machine until a giant ticket fell out.

"Gulpin, huh? Sounds cool to me," he said in satisfaction.

"You're up, crazy girl," he pointed to the red-head. She too cranked the machine until a ticket fell out.

"Gligar! That's an awesome name. Gligar!" she clawed at the air. Each of the campers went up to see which Pokémon they would receive.

Gwen- Misdreaveus

Trent- Swablu

Duncan- Aron

Courtney- Piplup

Geoff- Chickorita

Bridgette- Horsea

DJ- Buneary

Leshawna- Zangoose

Harold- Nincada

Lindsay- Wurple

Tyler- Tyrogue

Katie and Sadie- Plusle and Minun

Heather- Seviper

Ezekiel- Nidoran (M)

Noah- Abra

Beth- Spoink

Cody- Magnemite

Eva- Machop

Justin- Feebas

"Ok, now that you've all chosen your partners, it's time to go out and find them," Chris said.

"Wait, I thought you were giving us them," Katie replied.

"Yeah, I lied. You actually will have to catch them, and in order to do that, you'll need these," he revealed twenty two poke balls on the shack counters. "These are temporary and will only be used to for this challenge. Yes, before anyone asks, this is a challenge. Everyone will, hopefully, complete it; however the first five back shall receive a prize,"

"What kind of a surprise?" Harold asked. Chris held up five coupons.

"These are free eating coupons at the famous Highpoint Diner. There only good for meals under fifteen dollars, but hey they have some delicious food under that price. Anyways, instead of eating dinner here, you shall eat it there," Chris said.

**Confession Cam: Paste Pudding**

**Heather:** Okay, I'm definitely going to win those coupons because-

**Leshawna:** It beats the heck out of whatever concoction Chef is going to make and plus a big-

**Owen:** Guy's gotta eat!

"So go ahead, and pick a temporary Pokémon, but pick careful now," All the campers stampeded the shack; grabbing whatever they could get their hands on. They began to run away when Chris yelled, "Wait a minute! You can't just go gallivanting around this big island searching for a single Pokémon that you don't even know what it looks like. You need poke balls and I also have some clues for you," he handed them out.

"Haha, look Owen, I told you mine sounded cool. It's a purple bat with a stinger on it!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Can we go now? My stomach is practically empty," Sadie complained.

"Not quite, you need to know the proper way of catching a Pokémon. Denzell, would you care to demonstrate?"

"No problem," he replied. As if on cue, a long, badger-like creature with elongated claws sprang out of nowhere. Denzell pulled at blue a red poke ball out, opposed to the regular red and white version.

"A Linoone huh?" Denzell began. "Alright, come out, Lil T!" he threw it. The bright light subsided and stood there was an indigo-blue turtle.

"What kind of name is for a species is Lil T?" Heather asked.

"It's a nickname, smart one. The species is Wartortle. Use **Bite**, Lil T!" The turtle Pokémon sprang forward and clamped down on the Linoone. Screeching in pain, it fought its way out of Lil T's grasp and rebounded, slamming Wartortle with a crushing **headbutt**. Wartortle landed on its feet however and shook off the attack. "You think that's going to stop him. Give him your **Water Gun**," Like a fire hose, he shot a jet of water at the Linoone, whom fell backward immediately. "Time to finish this off, use **Rapid Spin**," Denzell commanded. Receding back into its shell, Wartortle spun faster than a comet, nailing the Linoone, effortlessly. "You're mine now," he held up a poke ball and launched it at the weak badger Pokémon. The ball shook on the ground for a couple of times, until it settled, signifying the success of the catch. Denzell walked up and spun the ball on his finger. "And that's a wrap,"

A couple of people applauded Lil T's performance. Several people like Geoff, got siked and pumped after the battle. "It's best to weaken them before you face them. Paralyzing is also good. After that, it's practically butter," Denzell explained.

"So, know you know what you all need to do?" Chris questioned. Everyone nodded.

"So what are we going to do when they're out running about?" Tony questioned. Majority of the ten newcomers had been quiet most of the time.

"You guys can train or whatever you please. You can even help these other guys out, if you want. There will be time for ice breakers later, since you all haven't gotten acquainted much," he said. People were getting in groups and looking at each other's clues. Heather was staring at Lance, whom didn't seem to notice. She crept up to him.

"Um, would you perhaps like to help me in catching my Pokémon?" she asked in an unusual soft voice. Lance raised his left eyebrow.

"And why should I owe to you my assistance?" he replied. She didn't answer at first, lost in thought,

"Well, I was just thinking. Since you won October Fest and I was an elite camper on TDI, maybe we could team up and take this competition by storm," she suggested.

"Hmmm," he stared off in another direction, rubbing his chin.

"What?"

"I'm not a "team" guy. I prefer to do things alone,"

"Oh, I see," she actually sounded disappointed.

"But, perhaps I can make an exception just this once. Just don't get in my way," he began walking off.

"Oh, of course not, I won't fail you, I promise,"

"You coming or not? Don't slow me down, I hate that," he responded, impatiently.

"Sorry," she said catching up.

"Wow, this ought to be interesting?" the sadistic host said. "Well they're already off, so it's time to go. Remember what you're fighting for," he waved the coupons in the air. The campers all split into groups and ran off to search for their respective battling partners. Several of the ten newcomers tagged along. Tony went along with Geoff and Bridgette, Charles joined up with Noah, Eva, Izzy, and Owen. Kristene, Sonya, and Layla went off by themselves for some friendly competition. The shy Mariah and loner Charles departed by themselves and May went with Lindsay and Beth. All that was left was Denzell.

"Dude, any reason why you haven't left?" Chris asked.

"This first challenge, it's not just for the original TDI members, it's for us to isn't it?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Technically, yes. I did say everyone would complete the challenge, so yes technically, you and the other nine have already completed it,"

"Just checking, so does that mean we get coupons as well?" Chris held out a blue coupon for him.

Grabbing it, Denzell smiled,

**Confession Cam:**

**Denzell:** You gotta know how to read between the lines. Haha, let the games begin! _He points to the camera._

**So Denzell proved to be the mastermind today, demonstrating how to catch a Pokemon and receiving the first of our now four coupons. Who will get theirs first? Who will eat at the amazing Highpoint Diner? Who will cry out in frustration? Find out next time on Total...Battle...Island!**


End file.
